mixelsshortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed Up Special/Transcript
Act I - Epic Comedy Adventure are read out as they appear. Narrator: THE BIGGEST AND MOST EPIC MIXELS minisode EVER! explode. Cut to the Mixel Festival. Vulk is at a DJ booth and the other Mixels are dancing and chatting. Vulk grabs and throws an Infernite/Electroid Cubit up and Flain and Teslo catch it. Flain and Teslo: 'Mix! ''(Balloons come out of the Cubit, and pop. The Flain/Teslo Mix floats down using jet boosters and lands while the others cheer. He grabs his tail like a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.) '''Flain/Teslo Mix: ''(in Flain’s voice, talking through his tail)' 'Welcome, Mixel dudes, to the annual Mixel Mix Fest! ''to three podiums. An Electroid/Cragster Cubit, an Infernite/Frosticon Cubit, and a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit sit on them. The Mix pops up in front of them. Flain/Teslo Mix: …Where we celebrate the totally rad, super-awesome power of the Cubit! Other Mixels: (cheer) Flain/Teslo Mix: Great moves out there! And nice Hamlogna sandwich eating there, Zaptor! to picnic table. Zaptor is next to it and a large plate of Hamlogna sandwiches is on top of it. Zaptor: 'I’m… not eating Hamlogna sandwiches… ''(Shifts eyes, slowly grabs a sandwich and eats it in one bite.) to Mix, who is now accompanied by Slumbo, Krader, Tentro, and Gobba. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen. '''Flain/Teslo Mix: Yeah… Anyways, let the mixing begin! throws a large handful of Cubits towards the audience. Chomly catches a Frosticon/Fang Gang one, Krader an Infernite/Cragster one, and Slumbo a Frosticon/Infernite one. Pan to Zorch catching an Infernite/Electroid one, Tentro a Frosticon/Flexer one, and Volectro a Cragster/Electroid one. Zorch, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly and Tentro (variously): Mix! Mix! Mix! Mixels mix while multiple Mix splashes appear. Pan up to the sky, a giant mechanical cloud floating by propellers flies in. Inside is Major Nixel. A single Nixel is running on a treadmill, panting. Major Nixel: 'DOWN PERISCOPE! ''Nixel cranks a machine, a periscope drops down, and Major Nixel looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the Mixels enjoying the festival. He then retracts the periscope. 'Major Nixel: '''The annual Mix Festival… ''back to the party. Vulk is still on the DJ stand. Cut back to the picnic table, Zaptor is still there. '''Kraw and Gobba: ''(offscreen)'' Mix! hula-dancing Kraw/Gobba Mix dances in Kraw/Gobba Mix: 'Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boo-oom! ''slowly eyes the sandwiches, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Volectro and Teslo walk onscreen, Zaptor grows nervous. '''Volectro: '''This year’s festival is crazy! '''Teslo: '''Yeah, let’s eat some— '''Volectro and Teslo: Hey! Where’d all the Hamlogna sandwiches go? Zaptor: I don’t know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' Volectro and Teslo: Hm… Teslo: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY MIXEL…! Volectro: ''(Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all the Hamlogna sandwiches AND RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL! ''to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock. Shuff pops up. Shuff: 'Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! ''back to the Electroids, Zaptor looks ashamed. '''Teslo: Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run. to the others. Flain, Krader, Kraw, Gobba, and Flurr go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The other Mixels wave them off. Cut back to the mechanical cloud’s interior Major Nixel: Prepare the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! large swarm of Nixels are enclosed inside a large orb. Major Nixel: Be brave, my Nixels! Be brave! to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the orb falls out. Major Nixel peeks down from the hatch. Major Nixel: 'Hahahahahah! ''orb falls, while multiple Nixels are heard chanting rapidly. It explodes, and the color starts to go black and white. The Mixels are caught in the color change, and soon grow zombie-like, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Lunk, who’s one of the last ones caught. '''Lunk: Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh… (color is zapped, his stare grows blank) duh…duh…duh… wave hits the podiums, and the Cubits grow black and white, and then shatter into pieces. The Mixels continue to walk like zombies as the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and Major Nixel is there, multiple Nixels surround him. Major Nixel: Ahahahaha! I have nixed the Mixel Festival! Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels. This land is our land! to over a hill. The leaders are holding plates of Hamlogna sandwiches and walking towards the festival. Flain: 'All right, dudes! Get your Hamlogna sandwi— ''of the leaders react in shock and drop the plates. 'Leaders: '''Wha? '''Flurr: '''What happened here? '''Gobba: '''Look! ''to the festival. A zombified Vulk is still at the turntables as the zombified Mixels rock side to side while Major Nixel and the Nixels dance. 'Gobba: '''It’s Major Nixel! ''to destroyed Cubits. '''Gobba: And the Mixel Festival Cubits are destroyed! Kraw: He’s nixed the festival! Teslo: And our friends! Krader: ''(jumps up)' 'Attack! ''leaders run towards the festival, screaming. Major Nixel: Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK! Nixels run towards the leaders, who scream and run away. A lone Nixel follows the group, and Major Nixel runs after as well, but stops and starts panting. Major Nixel: ''(winded-sounding)'' WHOO! All right…you guys go on up ahead…hoo…I’m gonna go back and bake…cupcakes. WHOO! to a cave, the leaders quickly hide in it as the Nixels run past it. Kraw: This is the worst Mixel Festival EVER! Flurr: Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the Festival. Has anyone have a Cubit on them? Gobba, and Krader search themselves. Teslo and Krader: '''Nope. '''Flain and Kraw: '''Nope. '''Gobba: ''(pulls out a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit)'' …I got one! Teslo: But one ain’t gonna do it! Krader: Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! (a thought bubble shows the giant Cubit, then a mountain with a cute smiley-face on it). We hit rainbow Cubit, (thought bubble shows fist punching Cubit, then multiple smaller Cubits) ''big old Cubit rain beautiful colors and Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time! ''(The six of them peek out of the cave’s mouth.) Flain: '''It’s cool. '''All six: To Mixel Mountain! up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Cut to Mixel Mountain. It is foreboding and looks like a scary face. Thunder and lightning strikes, and the Mixels approach it. All six: '''Mixel Mountain! '''Teslo: ''(nervous, cowering behind others)'' I’m scared… Gobba: ''(pulling out Cubit)'' Let’s use the Cubit! Flain: We’d best save that puppy for an emergency, man. Flurr: 'Let’s get us some rainbow Cubits. ''six run towards the mountain. The Nixels start to run after them. Cut to the Mixels’ silhouettes climbing the mountain. 'Gobba: '''Can we use the Cubit now? '''Kraw: '''Not yet, Gobba. ''to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but Flurr looking terrified. 'Gobba: '''Should we use the Cubit now? '''Krader: '''No, no, Gobba! ''[Cut to the top of the mountain. The six pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the rainbow Cubit. Millions of Nixels start jumping up from behind. '''Flain: '''All right, man, now’s a good time for the Cubit! '''Gobba: '''The Cubit? Ha-hahah-hah! I used it a long time ago! '''Flain, Kraw, Flurr, and Krader: '''WHAT?! WITH WHO?! '''Kraw: ''(angry)'' Yeah! With who? Gobba: With you, silly! Don’t you remember? to the Mixels walking on a cliff edge. Kraw and Gobba are tailing behind. Kraw: '''Gosh, I’m bored… '''Gobba: I got a Cubit! Kraw and Gobba: 'Mix! '''Kraw/Gobba Hula Mix: '''Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom! ''back to the present. '''Kraw: Oh, yeah! (Starts laughing, Gobba joins him.) Nixels completely cover the rainbow Cubit. Kraw: '''What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?! '''Krader: (Accidentally knocks Kraw away) I dig-dig! Go under, smash big pretty Cubit to get small Cubits! burrows under, the remaining leaders follow through the hole. Krader: 'SMASH! ''break through the Cubit. Multiple smaller rainbow Cubits and Nixels scatter everywhere. Kraw and Krader grab a Cubit, Flain and Gobba grab one, and Flurr and Teslo grab one. 'All six: '''Mix! ''Flain/Gobba Mix breathes fire at a few Nixels, covering them in soot. The Kraw/Krader Mix grabs a few Mixels with his tentacles and pounds them with the fist on his head like a hammer. The Flurr/Teslo Mix sends out a giant shockwave that knocks back the Nixels and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits the Mixel Festival. The color is returned and the Mixels are un-zombified. Cut to the picnic table. Major Nixel, now wearing a chef’s hat, places a plate of cupcakes onto the table. There’s a second plate already on it. 'Major Nixel: '''Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes! ''three Mixes run up to the table. '''Flain/Gobba Mix: ''(in Gobba’s voice)'' Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something’s missing! Major Nixel: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! Flain/Gobba Mix: 'YOUR FACE! ''(slams the table into Major Nixel. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits.) 'Major Nixel: '…GAH! You miserable Mixels! I’ll get all of ya! I’m gonna- (runs off, falls onto his face, the chef hat falls off. The other Mixels point and laugh at him. He runs off crying) '''Flain/Gobba Mix: Put the Cubits in place! rainbow Cubits are placed on the podiums. The leaders pop up. Leaders: MIXEL FESTIVAL BEGIN! BEGIN! All: MIXEL FESTIVAL! all start to dance. Glomp, Scorpi, and Magnifo jump onscreen and start to dance. Flain: 'Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun! ''festival continues as the scenery changes to various locations in Mixel Land. The lightbulb sun glows white and fills the screen entirely with light. Act II - Murp Romp Glorp Corp and Spikels are in Mixel Park together. Torts is crouching down near Scorpi, who is rocking his head side-to-side and wagging his tail. '''Torts: Aww, Scorpi, you’re just the cutest little Mixel! of Scorpi. His eyes grow larger and he continues to rock back and forth. Hoogi: Yeah, he’s our bestest snuzzle-wuzzle buddy! Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Scorpi: (Screams, jumps onto Hoogi’s head) Footi: Yep. He’s super-cute and super-skittish. Well, we’re off to explore Mixel Park! Have a lovely day, friends! Spikels walk off. Glomp: '''Later, see ya! All righty, Glurt, you ready to play? '''Glurt: (pants and jumps up and down) Glomp: ''(horks back and pops a Spikel/Glorp Corp cubit out of his nose)'' Ha-hah! Now… (throws cubit, Glurt follows) go fetch that Cubit! (Runs after Glurt) Torts: 'Yay yay! ''(Runs after the others) to another part of the park. Lunk, Flain, Chomly, and Zaptor are having a picnic, eating hamlogna sandwiches. 'Zaptor: '''I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH! ''four of them are blasted away by a puff of magic. They gaze at the scene and their pupils go small in shock '''Magnifo: ''(offscreen) Ohh…magic…ohh… ''blast of magic, when it clears, the Wiztastics appear. Magnifo: '''…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! '''Mesmo and Wizwuz: Amazed. Magnifo: To be astounded! Mesmo and Wizwuz: Astounded. Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! to the other four Mixels. They look completely disinterested. A cricket chirping is heard. Magnifo: Aw, come on, guys! It’s gonna be great! It won’t be like the last show! (Turns around, the background grows dark and a spotlight shines on him.) I can do this…I can do better…it won’t be like the last show! thought bubble appears next to Magnifo, it has him in it holding a top hat Magnifo in thought bubble: Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! (Taps hat with wand, a puff of smoke covers the screen and he screams. After the smoke clears, he’s covered in ashes, and then disintegrates. A laughing audience is heard in the background. Meanwhile, the real Magnifo is cringing.) thought bubble disappears. Magnifo: 'Yes…I believe in me, and I am a great spectacularist! And I vow to show my fellow Mixels the most magical magic trick they’ve ever seen! HOORAY! WOO-HOO! YAY! ''back to the park. Flain and Lunk are looking disapproved, and the Spikels walk up, Scorpi tilts his head in curiosity. Cut towards the Wiztastics, Magnifo has his back turned and Mesmo and Wizwuz are watching him. '''Magnifo: I’M SPECTACULAR! WOO-HOO! (Turns around, notices the crowd, grows embarrassed) Uh…don’t forget to see the show! (waves his wand, in a loud puff of magic, the Wiztastics vanish.) Scorpi:'' '(Screams, runs off)'' to Glurt, he’s still holding the cubit in his mouth. Scorpi slams into it, dropping the cubit and making it touch each other. The cubit turns into a pair of cymbals that clangs the two together a couple times. The Murp cloud appears and the Glurt/Scorpi Murp is the result. 'Glurt/Scorpi Murp: ' Ha-ha-hah! Murp! Murp! (Runs off) '''Torts: GLURT! Footi and Hoogi: SCORPI! Glomp: They didn’t make a Mix… Footi: …They made a Murp! to Teslo and Tentro. They are both wearing exercise gear. Teslo is stretching and Tentro’s drinking from a water bottle. The Murp runs in. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! (Coats Teslo and Tentro in slime, Teslo's slime looking like a dress and poof haircut, Tentro’s slime looking like a pompadour and beard.) remaning Spikels and Glorp Corp run in. Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) Glomp: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! Hoogi: And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! Footi: (Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to ballet dance.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. grabs onto Cubit. A shower of tokens covers the screen and Footi and Torts are in 8-bit form in an outer space background. An Alien Invader-esque creature goes on top of them and blasts them. Footi and Torts: Mix! Footi/Torts Mix spins the blades on his head and flies upwards. Cut to the Spiky Desert. The Murp runs around coating a cactus in slime. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp-murp-murp-murp… Murp jumps onto the top of the cactus, using the flower as a trampoline. He then jumps off and crashes into the Footi/Torts Mix, who catches him. Footi/Torts Mix: ''(With Torts’ voice)'' Yay! I gotcha, buddies! Murp breaks free and covers him with slime. Both of them plummet. The Mix is dazed and the Murp lands on top of him, sliding away thanks to the slime. Hoogi holds up another Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit, and Glomp grabs onto it. Hoogi and Glomp: Mix! black-and-white cutout of a human foot crushes the two. The Hoogi/Glomp Mix skids a little on his slime-covered feet. Hoogi/Glomp Mix: ''(With Glomp’s voice)'' Whoa…! Glurt/Scorpi Murp:'' '(Jumps in and out of screen, the Mix skating after him)'' Murp! Murp-murp-murp… '''Hoogi/Glomp Mix: Hold still buddies, I gotcha! Murp suddenly stops, and the Mix crashes into something. Hoogi and Glomp are de-mixed and the object is revealed to be a now-slime covered poster for the Wiztastics’ show. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: ''(Bouncing through the screen)'' Murp-murp-murp-murp… and Torts run in. Footi: Lovely work, friends! You chased the Murp into the Wiztastics’ show! He’s trapped! and Torts run off, Hoogi and Glomp fall off of the poster. Cut to the Magic Tent. Fireworks and spotlights are going off. Hoogi and Torts push open the theater doors and the four walk inside. Cut to the stage. Wizwuz and Mesmo are juggling rainbow Cubits and Magnifo is holding one of his wands and a top hat.' Magnifo: (throws wand and catches it in hat) Ya-ta-da, a-ya-ta-dah! Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! Ahh? (Tops hat downwards, nothing happens. He grows frustrated and sticks his hand inside the hat, trying to pull the wand out.) Ah…ah…AH! wand launches out. Cut to Wizwuz, who is balancing a rainbow Cubit on his nose. He swallows the wand, the Cubit falls, and he starts to choke. He then spits out the wand and it launches into Magnifo’s head. He wobbles for a moment, and then falls, his pupil now an “x”. Cut towards the curtains, the Murp is there, happily panting. He then climbs up the curtain and onto the rafters. The other four follow, but then stop. The Murp appears on a rafter on the other side. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh-hee! Hoogi: Oh, no! How are we gonna get over there? Glomp: I dunno, we’re out of Cub- to Mesmo, he’s holding a rainbow Cubit. Mesmo: Ahem. I have a Cubit. Torts: Well aren’t you the helpful Mixel! (Grabs the Cubit) Mesmo and Torts: Mix! a puff of smoke, the Mesmo/Torts Mix is formed. He flies off. Mesmo/Torts Mix: (In Torts’ voice) Yay! to the Murp, he’s bouncing onto separate rafters. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh! Murp, murp! Mix flies behind him. He tilts his head back and launches the slime on his head. It sticks automatically and pulls to Murp towards him. He flies back towards the group. Footi: Yay! You guys caught our Murp! Footi, Glomp, Hoogi, and Mesmo/Torts Mix: Yaaay! to Magnifo. He’s staring at the top hat with determination. Magnifo: …Here we go. The most magical, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Abra…ca-wacka…DOODLE! (Waves wand over top hat, a gigantic puff of magic launches skyward, Magnifo grows shocked.) back to the others on the rafters, they are still cheering. Suddenly, the part they’re on caves in and breaks. They scream, and are suddenly caught up inside the magic cloud, which explodes into a puff. Glurt and Scorpi are un-mixed, along with Torts and Mesmo. They, along with the remaining members of the Glorp Corp and Spikels have fallen into a pyramid-shape. Magnifo is sitting on the ground in shock, while Wizwuz stands by. Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) '''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. Wizwuz STILL stands by. Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''Dagnabbit… ''curtains close, a THE END sign appears on them and scrambles to HET DNE. Category:Episode transcripts